New Bonds
by karo.hoyme
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back Lucy has felt left out and alone. What happens when she meets an amnesic blond boy on one of her jobs, and takes him with her back home? Who is he? What kind of secrets lies behind his sudden appearance? Naruto-Fairy Tail crossover. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. First fanfic, so pleas read and comment:) I don't own anything...
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Ever since Lisanna came back Lucy has felt left out and alone. What happens when she meets an amnesic blond boy on one of her jobs, and takes him back home with her? who is he? what kind of secrets lies behind his sudden appearance?

Chapter 1

The early morning sun was shining through the window, the rays hitting the face of a sleeping blond mage. However, the steadily increasing light filling the room did not disturb her slumber. What did, on the other hand, was a sudden loud banging on the front door of her small apartment.

_'Miss Heartfilia!' _

The girl in question just growled sleepily, and stuck her head underneath the pillow in a failed attempt to escape the noise.

'_MISS HEARTFILIA!'_

The voice seemed familiar, but her foggy mind just couldn't seem to connect it with a face. But that was not a problem: she couldn't bring herself to care anyway.

'_LUCY HEARTFILIA! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR _RIGHT NOW _I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!' _

Well that didn't sound too good. And that voice! Who did she know with such a loud, shrieking voice? Really irritating, that's what it was. But it also sent a small, frightened shiver down her spine. Why was that?

A new series of banging noises, louder than the previous ones, ripped the celestial mage out of her slumbering state. She sat up in her bed, yawned, and proceeded to stare dumb folded in the direction of the noise. This was, until realisation dawned on her.

¨Oh my god! The landlady!¨ she shrieked while jumping out of the bed, tangling her feet in the bed sheets, resulting in her falling face first down on the floor.

¨I'm coming!¨ she shouted, while she tried to untangle her feet and at the same time rub her sore nose. When she finally got back on her feet, she ran through the small apartment to the front door and flung it open. And true enough, on the doorstep, panting for air after all the yelling, she found her gorilla-like landlady, as usual pressed into a dress 3 or 4 sizes too small.

¨Miss … Heartfilia, I'm here ….. to 'cough' talk to you …. about …. your rent.¨ the old woman huffed.

Lucy felt her heart sink. It was true that she was falling a bit behind with her rent (a bit as in three months!), but that was only because it was hard to find a good paying job that she could do on her own. This thought only made her mood worse than it already was. If something like that was even possible.

¨I'm really sorry about this, landlady.¨ she said, plastering on an apologetic smile she hoped didn't seem to false. ¨But if you give me just another two weeks I'm sure I'll…¨

¨Three days.¨ the landlady growled. ¨You get three days. And if I don't find the money on my desk within that time, you can pack your bags and find another idiot to house you!¨ And with that she turned around and stomped angrily down the stairs.

Lucy stood staring blankly after the old woman for what seemed like an eternity before she shut the door and went to sit down at the kitchen table, resting her face in her hands. _Three days! _How the heck was she supposed to get 280.000 jewels in _three days? _And especially if she had to do it on her own.

Again she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought. Alone.

She should be used to it by now. It was almost a half year since the Strauss siblings youngest sister so miraculously had returned from the dead. It had been almost six months since her friends in Fairy Tail had stopped going on jobs with her, even stopped talking to her, because they'd rather do these things with their old friend.

At first Lucy didn't mind that much. Of course she felt sad and a little left out, but she understood that the other members of the guild would want to catch up with their long lost friend, so she didn't say anything. But as time went by and nothing changed, she became more and more lonely and depressed. Was that really all she had been to them all? Some kind of replacement for Lisanna? And now that she was back home, healthy and ALIVE, they didn't need plain old Lucy any more. She had fulfilled her role.

Something warm hitting the palm of her hand ripped Lucy out of her depressing train of thoughts.

¨Seriously?¨ She mumbled to herself. ¨I'm crying over this again?¨

A while she sat staring at the clear drop of liquid in her hand. Maybe her leaving was for the best after all. The thought had crossed her mind several times already, but she always came to the same conclusion: it didn't really matter what she did. She had nowhere else to go, and she wasn't exactly bothering anyone where she was (except landlady). And as long as she stayed there was a chance that things could turn around for the better.

With this optimistic thoughts in mind, Lucy shook the tear of her hand, stood up and stretched her back, before going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Cause at least, she thought to herself, things couldn't get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm really sorry I took so long to update this. I'll try get the chapters out faster from now on (wow, what a bad start!). I've tried making this chapter longer than the previous (after a tip from one of the readers).

Is this chapter good? Bad? If anyone has anything they would like to say, I'll be happy for any kind of review

I do not own fairy tail...

Chapter 2:

A loud growling broke the early morning peace in the main street of Magnolia as our favourite celestial mage slowly walked through the town towards the Fairy Tail headquarters.

¨There, there. I'll fill you up once we reach the guild.¨ Lucy mumbled, as she clutched her empty stomach. It wasn't like she couldn't afford to buy her own food, no, of course not. She wasn't _that_ bad of. Really. She just preferred Mira's cooking. Yeah. That's it. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that they always forgot she hadn't paid for the food she ate at the guild.

_¨Well, that's one on the plus side of being invisible; free food.¨ _She thought darkly.

Her morning stroll came to a halt when a series of small explosions, loud bangs and deafening shouts announced that she had reached the guild. The blond lifted her eyes from the pavement, where she had been trying to stare holes in the stone in front of her feet, and looked at the big wooden door, leading in to the guilds main hall. She swallowed heavily, her throat suddenly dry. ¨Come on!¨ She mumbled to herself. ¨How is this morning any different from the others?¨

_That's the problem. _A small voice whispered in the back of her mind. _It isn't._

She shook her head violently, as to chase away the unwelcoming thoughts, and took a few deep breaths to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Then she reached out and pushed open the door.

It was like walking straight into a wall of sound. The decibel level inside the guild was, as usual, unbelievably loud, and of course there was a fight going on to. Chairs and tables either lay crushed on the floor, flew through the air or was set on fire by the over enthusiastic dragon slayer standing in the middle of it all.

"HEY, ICYPANTS! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN SQUASH YOU!" Natsu shouted towards the other end of the room, where the dark-haired ice-mage in question was busy deep freezing some unlucky souls Lucy couldn't quite recognise.

"WHAT WAS THAT FLAMEBRAIN?" Grey shouted back. "YOU TALK AS IF YOU COULD ACTUALLY GO THROUGH WITH IT!" "AS IF I CAN'T! I COULD BEAT YOU HALF A SLEEP AND WITH BOTH MY HANDS TIED TO MY FEET!" The fire-mage answered, already charging towards the other teen.

Lucy, who in the mean time had tried to cross the room with as much caution she could muster, was of course caught right in the cross fire. _"Oh damn it all!"_ She thought as she saw her two fellow mages closing in on both sides. She saw she had no chance of running away, so she crouched down, trying to make herself as small as possible while waiting for the pain she was sure would come.

And she was not disappointed. The fire hit her first, flinging her through the room and straight into what had possibly been a table. A piercing pain through her left arm told her the bone probably where broken. _"Oh, great, just what i needed." _She thought to herself, _"Something to shorten down my job-possibilities even more."_

"What the hell was that?" She heard Natsu asking. "You idiot! You just hit someone!" some guy answered angrily. "Really? Who?"

Lucy heard footsteps approach her as she tried pushing herself of the floor. Her arm hurt. She felt dizzy and her sight was kind of fuzzy. She whimpered when someone gripped her right elbow in an attempt to drag her up to her feet. "Who..? Lucy?"

The blond lifted her eyes to look at the dragon-slayer holding her arm. He bore an expression of surprise, as if her being at the guild was something unusual. For some reason the sight made her body boil with anger. Without thinking she ripped her arm out of his grip and walked unsteadily towards the bar, her left arm hanging useless down her side. "Hey, Luce," Natsu shouted after her. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer, just continued walking towards the bar where she had spotted the blue-haired sky dragon-slayer.

Wendy turned her head when she heard Natsu's shout, then let out a small shriek of her own when she saw Lucy. "Oh my god! Lucy-san!" The younger girl shouted as she ran towards the celestial mage.

At this point Lucy found it hard to stand straight; her knees felt wobbly and her whole body was shaking violently. _"I must have hit my head too." _She thought to herself. Again she felt someone grippe her good arm to keep her from falling. "Natsu, what the hell did you do?" Erza's angry voice spoke right in her ear, as a curtain of red hair fell down in front of her face as the strongest female of Fairy Tale leaned over to study her face.

"Hey, this wasn't my fault! She just stepped right in the middle of it all; I didn't even know she was there!" The fire-mage protested, in a failed attempt of saving himself from the redheads rage. To everyone's surprise she only sent him a killer look before she went back to study Lucy's face. "Grey, help me get her upstairs, she looks like she's going to faint any minute. Wendy, you come too. Seems like we'll need your powers." While the armoured woman talked, Lucy felt a pair of strong, cold arms lifting her from the floor and carrying her up the stairs. The cold felt kind of good against her burnt skin. Lucky for her the impact had sent her flying before the flames could do any serious damage, but that didn't mean the small burns didn't hurt! However, what pained her the most was the fact that it was Natsu's flame that had injured her. The flames of the very person who had promised to protect her. And he hadn't even apologised. He had actually seemed more focused on saving his own skin from Erza's wrath then checking how much damage he'd done on Lucy. For some reason, that fact hurt her the most.

Her thoughts kept rumbling around like that until she was laid in a bed and Wendy started healing her body. "I'm sorry Lucy-san, but I can't heal it all entirely. I can just speed up the process. But I promise you will be as good as new in a two weeks time. You just have to keep calm for a while, and preferably stay in bed for a couple of days. These burns are nothing, I've seen you worse off than this, and your arm has a clean fracture, so it will get better in no time! You'll just have to..."

Lucy lay listening to the young girls blabbering until she no longer could keep her eyes open. Why was she so tiered? It was still morning. Maybe it was because she hadn't eaten yet? God she felt sleepy. What was that about her staying in bed for 'a couple of days'? She couldn't do that! She had to have the money for her landlady ready in only three days! 'Stay calm for a two weeks time'? She couldn't afford that. And where exactly was she supposed to stay calm if she was kicked out of her apartment? _"I'm not thinking clearly right now." _She thought to herself. _"I'll just get some sleep, and figure out what to do when I wake up." _This was the last thought crossing her mind before she drifted into unconsciousness, with Wendy's voice still summing in the background.

...

It was almost dark when Lucy finally woke up. For a moment, one blissful moment, she felt completely at ease: nothing hurt, she was warm and comfy and felt more rested than in what felt like ages. But then she turned her head, looked out the window ... and felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach at the sight of the darkening sky. _"I just slept away a whole day." _she thought, feeling panic building up. _"Now I'll have no chance of keeping the apartment." _Her vision became blurry as her eyes filled with tears and her body started shaking from the suppressed sobs, but still she couldn't seem to muster enough strength to turn away from the window. She lay like that for a while, just crying her heart out into the pillow, until she saw the moon rise over the rooftops of Magnolia.

Lucy dried her face on the sheets before sitting up carefully, her brain finally registering the previously ignored pain signals from her body, and slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, with her back to the window. "Hopes not lost." She mumbled to herself. "I can still make it. Nothing will ever change if I just keep crying my eyes out. At least now I know they'll help me if I come back beaten to a pulp."

And so, with rising determination, she rose to her somewhat shaky feet and carefully started walking towards the door. When she was about halfway a loud grumbling made her stop dead in her tracks. She clasped her hand over her mouth to try and still her heavy breathing, standing as still as she could while trying to figure out where the sound had come from. A new rumbling growl mad her body stiffen. Whatever it was, it was close. It almost sounded like it came from inside Lucy herself...

Then realisation dawned on her, and she couldn't keep herself from giggling. No wonder the growling sounded so close; it was just her stomach protesting against the lack of any kind of substance. Why had she been so scared in the first place? Really, she was inside the guild, probably the safest place there where, and still she jumped like a frightened rabbit by the sound of her own stomach. _"I'm losing it!" _she concluded. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was inside the guild she'd been hurt this time. The blond shook her head to get rid of the unwelcoming thought, but soon regretted it when the room started swaying around her. _"First of all I have to get myself something to eat, and then I need to plan what to do next." _she thought while continuing her somewhat wobbly walk towards the door.

When Lucy eventually reached the guilds kitchen, after the scariest trip she'd ever experienced down a set of stairs, she was so dizzy she had to sit down with her head between her knees before even thinking about doing anything else. When the room finally stopped spinning, and she again was able to stand straight, the blonde stumbled over to the big fridge, and started to pull out whatever kind of food she could find with a packaging that didn't need two hands to open. Luckily the bread on the counter where already sliced up, so she ended up making herself some of the biggest sandwiches she'd ever seen. _"This ought to do the trick!" _she thought to herself while chewing on the first one.

After finishing her second sandwich, and washing it down with a bottle of milk, she took the third one with her into the main hall to look at the request board. "Where the heck do I find a request with a reward of 300 000 jewels I can do on my own? And with a broken arm?!" she complained out loud after a while of scanning the board. "And I'm running out of time to!" Again she felt her heart sink, and her newfound enthusiasm disappear like dew in the sun. Then something caught her eye. It was just a small piece of paper, compared to the other posters covering the big, wooden surface, and almost covered with other bigger, more appealing looking requests. The paper was handwritten and seemed to have been made in a hurry, with ink-stenches and misspelled words all over, but as she read it Lucy could feel her hopes rising higher then they had been for several months.

A smile bloomed on the blonde mages face as she folded the paper sheet and tucked it away in her pocket. She looked down at the rest of the sandwich in her hand, smiled, and took a big bite. _"I'll pay for it when I get back!" _she thought while she walked out the door, heading home to her apartment to prepare for the journey ahead.


End file.
